Hey Baby!
by B. A. Poe
Summary: NOW ON FAERIE DAERIE Mr. Weasley takes the Family(Plus Harry&Hermione) To an American Football game. Oh My, everybody run. involves a SLIGHT song-ficcy chapter the VERY end
1. Letters

Hey, Baby! Summary: When Mr. Weasley gets a new muggle obsession (American sports), he takes his family (and Harry and Hermione) to an American football game. Oh, lord, everybody run. (Sorta- songfic)  
  
A/N~ K, this story is being reposted from starbob to Faerie Daerie. Leave a review!  
  
Chapter One Letters  
  
Dear Harry,  
My dad's officially gone bonkers. He's found a new muggle obsession- sports. Not just any kind of sports, no that would be too normal, its American sports. So now, he's dragging us halfway across the globe to go to an American football game. You're coming, of course, I'm not going to suffer alone. Hermione's coming as well and Ron's about to go crazy.  
Your Crazy friend and Family,  
Ginny  
  
Ginny,  
Thanks for the letter. I think I'm about to go insane myself. The Dursley's seem even more perturbed that I'm doing something 'normal' than the fact that I actually am less of a nuisance than Dudley. He took to vandalizing last year, and since then he's had a few run-ins with the muggle authorities. Going to the game sounds like fun. When are you going to pick me up? For some reason, I don't like the idea of having the entire Weasley family bursting through the fire place(again). By the way, slap Ron upside the head for not telling me that he and Hermione were dating.  
Thanks,  
Harry  
  
Harry,  
How's your summer going? Mine's been alright; We went to see Mum's cousins in America. Has Ron written you about going to America yet? Mum's cousins are the reason we're going. Apparently some third cousin or other is magic, but has muggle children. We'll head over there a week before the game so she can teach the Weasley's some muggle traits.  
See you soon,  
Hermione  
  
Harry,  
Ron & Hermione dating? They BOTH have some explaining to do. We'll pick you up next Saturday, but the game isn't till the next Friday. Hermione's third cousin or something like that, is magical, but grew up Muggle. She's going to teach us some muggle stuff. Hope she knows whats coming.  
Ginny P.S. We'll be picking you up via apparation And Portkey. Dad'll apparate over there, and Porkey you to America. 


	2. Diana and Crew

Hey Baby! Chapter 2 Diana and Crew  
  
DISCLAIMER- I am making NO MONEY of this. Hec, I have no money as it is(just ask Brooke), so if you sue me, all you'll get is pocket lint.  
  
"Wake Up, Boy!" Uncle Vernon pounded on Harry's door.  
  
His eyes flickering open, Harry got up and opened the door to see a purple- faced Vernon.  
  
"One of... Your kind........is here to pick you up," he hissed as though the neighbors were listening to every word they said.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," Harry groaned as he slammed the door. He threw on his clothes and grabbed his trunk, very happy he packed the night before. He had sent Hedwig to the Weasly's so she could travel there with them.  
  
Harry plodded down the stairs with his trunk and cage, expecting to see Mr. Weasley at the door. However, it was some one else.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
Her hair was down to her shoulders and was wearing muggle clothes and a big smile. Harry had to blink several times before he could believe she was really there.  
  
She laughed at the look on his face. "Expecting my dad?"  
  
Harry could only nod.  
  
"He's on the next curb over. Mum wouldn't let him out of the house with his muggle clothing on. We decided that I should go since I had borrowed clothes of Hermione's, and they are the only decent muggle clothes in the house." She giggled at this.  
  
Harry finally came around and said, "Yeah, It was a bit of a shock to see you instead of your dad."  
  
They walked to the aforesaid curb, with both of them grabbing an end of the trunk.  
  
Mr. Weasley waved and smiled at Harry as they came around the corner to face Vineyard Circle.  
  
"Good, you're here. I hoped we didn't come here to early," Mr. Weasley said as he looked around for something. Harry had to use all his self-control to keep from yawning.  
  
"Ah, he we are!" Mr. Weasley cried in triumph as he pulled out an old soda can from the bushes of Number One. "It should activate in about three minutes."  
  
Realization hit Harry like an army of bludgers. He shouldn't be going here. He was endangering everyone he loved, plus a stadium of innocent muggles. He looked at Ginny right as the portkey activated, and felt he especially should not be going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's feet landed hard and he fell forward, conveniently right where Ginny landed. Even more convenient was that at that exact moment, Fred & George came out.  
  
"Oi, Gin! Get of Harry and go get a room!"  
  
"Ginny! I thought you were over Harry!"  
  
Both blushing, they climbed up and looked around.  
  
It was warmer than Surry, and much more humid. Tall pine trees on three sides and a house on the fourth surrounded them. The house was not small, but certainly not a mansion. It had white paneling and red shutters. The front porch was wrap-around and the overall appearance was very cozy.  
  
A tall, slim woman with graying hair came out, followed by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry! How was your summer?" Hermione asked as she gave him a friendly hug. "This is my cousin I was telling you about, Diana. Diana, this is Harry."  
  
They shook hands, and Diana smiled. "Is nice meeting you, Harry," she said in a Southern accent. "Welcome to Four Trees, Georgia."  
  
"It's good to be here," Harry lied, making a making a mental note to ask Mr. Weasley to Portkey him home.  
  
"Diana, this is Ron's sister, Ginny," Hermione nodded at her as she spoke.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet another female Weasley. I hear they're a rare breed," Diana joked. "Let me call my kids out so you can meet them. Lucy! Jon!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Two people came running around the front porch and stopped in front of Diana. One was slim like his mother, and had dark blonde hair. He looked to be the twin's age. The other had light brown hair a shade darker than Hermione's. She seemed to be around Charlie's age.  
  
Diana said to Harry and Ginny, "This is Jon, he's 18, and this is Lucy, she's Charlie's age-"  
  
"Who's Charlie?" Lucy asked, looking in Mr. Weasley's direction.  
  
"He's my brother," Ginny explained.  
  
Jon looked confused. "But I thought that Fred and George and Ron..."  
  
Ginny laughed. "It's possible to have more than three siblings. I have six brothers." Both Jon and Lucy's mouth fell open. She launched into an explanation about how old each one is, who they're dating, etc.  
  
Ron snuck into the yard in an attempt to scare Hermione. Much to his surprise, she jumped out behind him.  
  
"Bloody HELL, Hermione!!!" Ron yelled when she jumped out.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Is that any way to greet a lady?"  
  
Ron smirked. "No, but this isn't considered gentlemanly either." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "I like that way better. Come on, Harry and Ginny are here." They put their arms around each other's waist and walked around back.  
  
Harry saw his two best friends and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Would he ever have that? Could he ever have that?  
  
"Ya'll come on in the house," Diana called to everyone.  
  
Sighing, Harry walked inside. He didn't notice a small redhead watching him and wondering the same thing.  
  
~A/N~ So, you like? I hope so! Shout out to KuniMishima, my first reviewer!! Hopefully other people will follow suit.*looks around furtively* This story combines 2 of my fav. Things- HP & Band!!! Read on and decide if you like, hate, or anything else. If you flame me, its okay, I'll just use it to burn down H/H stories & sites!!! (j/k) I'll try to update as much as possible, but It'll be had, because I have band practice on Mon. & Tuesdays from 6 to 8 and on Thursdays from 6 till 9. Next chapter- Muggle Learning!!! -~*Melissa*~- 


	3. Computers and Anna

Hey Baby!  
  
Chapter 3 Day One~ Computers and Anna  
  
'Wow,' Harry thought as walked into Diana's house. They had come in through the back door, and were now facing a cosy family room. It had a large stone fireplace in the corner, and was painted an off-whitish colour. It opened up to a large kitchen decorated with an apple theme. It was a nice house and gave off the same aura as the Burrow.  
  
"Welcome to the Nook," Diana said.  
  
"It's a wonderful house, Diana," Ginny responded, looking around with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny! Oh, I forgot to tell you, Anna, my youngest is at band practice. Paul went to pick her up, and they should be here soon," Diana told the group. "Ya'll have a seat."  
  
Her chairs were extremely comfortable, and they all sank in immediately. Lucy turned on the TV, much to the amusement of the Weasleys.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," Ron muttered as the channels were turned. "Absolutely brilliant."  
  
"What do ya'll want to watch?" Lucy asked the enthralled audience. Nobody knew what to say.  
  
"Lucy, dear, most of them have never seen a TV before." Diana answered for them as she loaded the dishwasher.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot about." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Its fine," Harry answered, glad he didn't have to share the telly with a blonde whale.  
  
"I hope ya'll don't mind, but my favorite program comes on now," Lucy said, turning the station to number 41. "Trading Spaces, it's really good. You boys might not want to watch, it's a home decorating show. I'll get Jon to show you the computer. JON!"  
  
Thump, thump, thump!! He came pounding down the stairs. "You rang?" He said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Show them how to use the computer, will you? I can't turn on the thing, much less use it!" She said, her eyes still glued to the TV.  
  
"Uhh," Jon huffed. "You know I only know how to use the e-mail. Wait till Anna gets home."  
  
She looked around at the group, all of whom were still watching the TV. "Sorry, guys. You'll have to wait till Anna gets here. She's the computer genius."  
  
"Its fine," Ginny responded. She figured that the telly was just like moving pictures.  
  
Just then, the back door opened and a girl Ginny's age came in. She had thick, light brown hair and grey eyes with silver glasses. She was followed by a man that looked like the girl.  
  
Diana went up and hugged both of them. "Ya'll, this is my husband, Paul and daughter, Anna."  
  
Ginny stood up, and shook hands with Anna and Paul. "Hi, I'm Ginny."  
  
Anna smiled. "Hi." They both weren't used to having another girl in the house around their age, and knew they had found a friend in each other.  
  
After the rest of the crew had introduced themselves to Anna and Paul, Diana called them to supper.  
  
The Weasleys were very interested in what the muggles had to serve, and Harry and Hermione to a small extent, for they had never had American food before.  
  
"Now, we have fried chicken, sweet corn-on-the-cob, okra, green bean, and tomatoes to eat and sweet tea to drink," Diana said, pointing to each one in turn.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first of the group to try the food, and every one was secretly pleased (she made the food at home, and if she gave the approval, you knew it was good). Her eyes lit up as she tried as the fried chicken. "Diana, this is delicious. I must get the recipe!" Everyone let out their breath.  
  
The rest of the meal passed rather uneventfully, except when Ron tried the okra and promptly spit it out. Mrs. Weasley turned a fantastic shade of red, much to the amusement of Lucy and Anna.  
  
After dinner, the adults went into the den and started their own conversation. This left the kids with nothing to do.  
  
"Why don't you show them the computer, Anna?" Diana suggested. They all agreed and went upstairs.  
  
It was decorated much like the downstairs, with the exception of the computer room, which was done in splatter paint ("Anna insisted," Lucy grumbled). Jon and Lucy went to their respective rooms, and wished the rest of them good night.  
  
"They always go to bed early," Anna muttered, wishing that for once they would stay up.  
  
"We don't mind," Ginny said, knowing how it felt to be left out by siblings.  
  
"Now, how does this work, exactly?" Hermione asked nervously. The only computer she had used was at the Library to search for books, and had to ask the librarian for help on that alone.  
  
Anna jiggled a small, odd-shaped piece of plastic with her hand. Suddenly, the blank screen changed to a picture of a monkey. Anna moved the plastic- thingy again and an arrow on the screen moved with it. Everyone stared at the screen, in awe of this miraculous site.  
  
Anna sighed. "Alright, this plastic thing is called a mouse.  
  
"Why's it called a mouse?" George asked, always the curious one.  
  
"I have no idea," Anna answered while moving the mouse to a smaller picture of a blue 'e'. "This arrow is called the Arrow, appropriately." She clicked on the blue e.  
  
A window popped up, and they all leaned in. "Bloody brilliant," Ginny muttered. "Absolutely bloody brilliant."  
  
"This window is called the Internet. It lets you access information on things called web sites. Now, I'm going to tell you now, there are some really perverted people on the Internet. It's probably a good thing just to stay on the sites I show you until you get the hang of it." Turning around, she saw everyone staring at the screen, mesmerized. She snorted, but no one noticed. She clicked on a bar at the top of the window, and a bar scrolled down. There was a sharp intake of breath. "These are all the sites I go to. I'll take you to bored.com first." Anna clicked on the site name and the window went white for a few seconds, then a banner popped up with the title:  
  
Bored.com- When You have nothing better to do  
  
Harry's eyes grew to the size of Dobby's. He had only watched Dudley with his computer, and thought it was pretty cool. But he had know idea it would be like this.  
  
"This site has what's called links, and they're shown in blue. They take you to different sites. Kind of like. like. on-line repperating!"  
  
There was a chorus of "Huh?"s and finally Ginny understood.  
  
"You mean apperating?" She asked. Anna's face turned a colour worthy of a Weasley, and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I'll take you to some more sites tomorrow. Don't worry," She added as the moan spread around the group. "I promise it's not going anywhere." Just then, they heard Diana shout for Anna.  
  
"Anna Kathleen! It's eleven thirty! You have school tomorrow, get in bed." Nobody dared argue, so they all put on their night clothes on, and went to sleep. Well, most of them did any way.  
  
A/N~ Okay, so far the re-post is going pretty could. For every review I get per day, I'll post one chapter. Shout out to my first reviewer on the re- post, mornfinnel. One last thing, I have a original story @Fictionpress.net under the same name. Do you like so far? I hope so! Keep reviewing!!  
~ {-Melissa-} ~ P.S. The next chapter will be shorter. It's a spin-off of a plot bunny I had. Tiny, bity bit of H/G!! : oD 


	4. Insomnia, or for the Love of Cocoa

Hey Baby!  
  
A/N~ Okay, so far the transfer has been going pretty good. I know I said last chapter that I would only post if I got a review, but I lied. I know this chapters short, but oh well. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Chapter Four Insomnia, or For the Love of Cocoa  
  
Ginny sipped her hot cocoa thoughtfully. Okay, so she had used her mom's wand to get it, but no one would know. It had been a while since she had had any nightmares. Why did were they starting now? And why had she dreamed about the Third Task? Wait, how did she know it WAS the Third task? Ginny shook her head as she sat down at the table. Once again, no one would know, as long as she didn't scream out like in third year.  
  
-~*~- "Kill the spare." A cold voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
Harry tried to scream, but it was as if the gag was already in his mouth. Looking down at the body, he saw that it wasn't Cedric, but Anna. The scene changed to 12 Grimmauld Place. He saw Sirius flying out the window, on his way to the Department of Mysteries. He chased after his Godfather, praying, that somehow, he would be able to stop him. When he got there, he saw Sirius being thrown into the curtain. Again the scene changed to a wedding ceremony. It was a man with black hair and a woman with red hair. 'Mum?' Harry thought. 'Dad?' Going in closer, he saw that it wasn't his parents, for the woman had brown eyes. A large 'Pop!' sounded in the back of the room. People in black cloaks surrounded the group, and the last words Harry heard before the green lights started were, "I love you, Ginny!"....  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Harry sat up, ram-rod straight. No, it was just a dream, just a dream..... *Like it was just a dream when you saw Mr. Weasley being attacked?*, said a nasty little voice inside his head. Harry got up to look for cocoa.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"NO!!!" Ginny whipped around. Who had said that? Was someone in trouble? She set down her cocoa and ran up stairs.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Harry groggily walked down the hall. 'Wonder if they have any cocoa...'  
  
BAM!!! He had run smack into something with a mop of red hair.  
  
"Uhh.." It was Ginny and she had her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Ginny! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Harry blushed as he helped her up.  
  
"I. think I.. need to sit down." She already had a bruise forming on her forehead. She plopped down on the floor. "I... heard someone scream, and... I came to see who it was."  
  
Harry cringed. He should have watched where he was going. "I had.." How was he going to explain this without telling her he was the one who had screamed? "I couldn't get to sleep, so I came down for hot cocoa."  
  
Ginny eyed him with as much suspicion as one can when you have a goose egg on your head. "You're a horrible liar. You were the one that screamed, weren't you?" It wasn't a question.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Er.. Yeah."  
  
"What was the nightmare about?"  
  
Harry was taken aback. Nobody had automatically assumed (and rightly) that when he woke up screaming that it was a nightmare. Ron had guessed, but had confirmed it with Harry. "How do you know it was a nightmare?"  
  
Ginny smirked. "I'm not stupid, you know. I've had nightmares like that before, too. Now, what was it about?"  
  
"What are you doing up, anyway, Ginny?" Harry realized that she had been up before he had even screamed. "Well?"  
  
She blushed. "Stop avoiding the question!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Maybe I don't have to answer!"  
  
"Well, maybe I don't either!"  
  
Ginny sighed, exasperated. "Alright, I'll tell you only if you answer me when I'm done. Promise?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Okay. I had a nightmare, too. It was the Third Task. Don't ask me how I knew it was, I just.... Knew. This cold, high voice said 'Kill the Spare,' and when I looked down, Anna was there, dead. Then the scene changed, and I saw Sirius fly off for the Department of Mysteries. I followed him, and saw him go in the curtain. Then, the next scene was a wedding ceremony. I thought it might be you parents, Harry, because the groom had black hair, and bride had red. Green lights flashed all over the room, but the last words I heard before that were someone....telling you they loved you." She chewed on her lip and waited for a response.  
  
Harry put his back on the opposite wall and slid down. He was sharing dreams with Ginny? Was he unconsciously projecting them to her?  
  
"Well?" She looked nervous.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "That's... the exact same dream I had. Except some one was telling you they loved you."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You are kidding, right?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Serious as a heart attack."  
  
She was taking deep breaths. "We've GOT to write Dumbledore. I don't care what you say, I'm writing him," she added as Harry protested. "Tomorrow, though. It's way too late. I'm going to bed, and unless you want to be a monster tomorrow, I suggest the same to you. Goodnight." With that she turned and went to bed. Harry soon followed, after getting his cocoa of course.  
  
A/N~ Sorry, I'm a bit of an Author Notes-a-holic. Just as long you review. :oD Two chapters in one day! *applause* Plus, another one-shot story! Now, hopefully, all my readers (right, there's probably only three) will review because they're so happy I updated. (Right, more than likely they'll run away in terror.) I can't say it enough :.REVIEW.: 


	5. Exerpt from Anna's Diary

Hey Baby! A/N~ Wow! TWO chapters in.... 5 minutes! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
Chapter Five Excerpt from Anna's Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The people from England got here yesterday, and I'm VERY exited. Ginny, the youngest, is my age. Ron is one of her older brothers, and Harry (who is his age) is his best friend. Ginny and Harry..... Well, that's for later. Hermione is Ron and Harry's age, and Ron's girlfriend. They really are very sweet to each other. Fred and George are Jon's age, and seem to like getting into trouble a lot. There's another boy, Percy, who Ginny told me about last night (we stayed up till one in the morning talking, but that's beside the point). Turns out there's this evil wizard who had been gaining power for twelve years before Harry was born. He killed his parents, but for some reason couldn't kill Harry. The Dark wizard sort of..... disappeared after that for ten years. His first year at the Wizarding School (I'm not even going to try to spell it); people were hiding this stone that made you immortal and could turn any medal to gold. Well, the Evil Wizard wanted it so he could gain strength again. Well, Harry stopped him.  
  
In his Second year, Ginny's first, there was the Secret Chamber that one of the Founders put there to stop muggle born from going to school there. (Some wizards think they're better that other people because of their lineage.) Well, this giant snake was paralyzing people. It turns out that Ginny had been writing in this diary that was possessed by the Evil Wizard. He had been controlling her and making her release the snake. Harry saved her from the Diary.  
  
Third Year, he had a werewolf (a REAL werewolf!!!!) for a teacher. There's another guy called Sirius Black (I remember Mum saying something about him once) who's Harry's godfather. Supposedly he murdered twelve people with a single curse. Except, he didn't. Well, Harry helped Sirius escape.  
  
Forth year (I'm probably wasting paper right now, but I want to remember every detail), he was entered in this contest; even though the rules said he was too young (Somebody put his name in there). The third and final part of it, he was sent to a graveyard where the Dark Wizard and the real person who killed all those people were. The followers of the Dark Wizard (Death Eaters) were there to. He came with somebody else to, and they killed him. He saw The Dark Wizard come back, and told everybody. Some people, however, didn't believe him. Her brother is one of those people. Sirius was killed at the end of the year last year, and the Dark Wizard attacked their government, but Percy still hasn't apologized yet. Poor Mrs. Weasley, you can tell that would rip her apart. Harry must be having a hard time of it, too.  
  
Apparently, he's the only one who call kill this Dark Wizard. Ginny suffers as much as he does, you can see it in her eyes. The possessed diary thing took its due. She was only eleven! Plus, Ginny has more than "best friend's sister" feelings for Harry; it's as obvious as the colour of her eyes. Harry has a super hero complex too, so he probably will use the excuse, "Oh, I don't want you to die because of me." From what I've herd, and seen, he could connect the Holocaust to being his fault. This morning, I heard him telling Mr. Weasley he didn't want to stay because the Dark Wizard might attack.  
  
"Nonsense, Harry! The stadium will be protected. Besides, you need a break from being the hero for a while," He said. I think that Ginny would stop him if Mr. Weasley hadn't.  
  
Oh, Lord, I hear Ginny screaming, got to go.  
  
Anna Kingston  
  
A/N- I have a short challenge for you! If you can find any names that I can use for OC's, that would be wonderful! Boys names especially, but girls names too. I'll have a LOT of OC's coming up, even if they don't have a major dialogue. I also have a story I'm writing that I will need a BUNCH of names, especially twin names (PLEASE, no "Cute Twin Names" i.e. Brendan and Brian, Melanie and Melody). Leave the name in your review, and I'll put a notice up at the beginning of a chapter if I'm using your name. Also, no names like Jenniphe that need a pronunciation guide. Thanks!!  
  
:.R:.E:.V:.I:.E:.W:.!:.!:.!:.  
  
-~*Melissa*~- 


	6. Ginny's Boggart

Hey Baby! A/N~ Hello All! Sorry about not updating sooner. Anyway, as mentioned before, I NEED NAMES!!!!! Names for OC's, names for twins, names, NAMES, N A M E S!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, just leave the name in a review. Thanks!)  
  
Chapter 6 Ginny's Boggart  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Ginny screeched. She slammed her eyes shut and popped them up again, praying it was a dream.  
  
"So, we meet again," a cold voice said. A boy around the age of 16 stood in front of her. His deep brown eyes pierced into hers, never looking away.  
  
Tom had come back.  
  
"I never left you, Ginny." She sank to the floor in desperation. "I'm with you everyday, every waking moment. Foolish girl!" His calm voice changed to a severe bark. "You could not see my plan? You could not. You were weak."  
  
"No!" Ginny sobbed, her hands going up to her face. Her fingernails tore at her skin. "I was eleven! You aren't with me!!" She shouted at Tom in defiance.  
  
"Really?" His eyebrow snapped into an arch. "Funny, then how is my future self using you through Harry? I will ALWAYS, be with you Virginia. Not ONE DAY will pass when your foolish actins will affect those you love. For LOVE of a girl, they will die. For a foolish emotion, they will DIE because they cannot discipline themselves to not have these follies." His eyes seemed to darken. "They are as foolish as an eleven year old girl looking for a friend."  
  
Tears and blood from her scratches ran down Ginny's cheeks. "NO! Tom, please, spare them, not Harry, take me, not Harry, go, Harry..... Go, take Harry and go..." Her words drifted off into blackness.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"What happened?"  
"I heard her screaming, and I ran down to see what happened. She was on the floor, bleeding a little. A man was standing there, but when I showed up, there was a... a.." Anna gripped the arm of the sofa. "A dead body. There was no blood, the eyes were straight open." She shuddered.  
  
Harry's eyes were glued on the still unconscious Ginny. Her freckles stood out on her abnormally pale skin, and her red-orange hair was strewn around the top of the couch. He remembered the Chamber of Secrets, and how she had looked some thing like this. It was his turn to shudder.  
  
"Molly, it was a Boggart, don't worry, she'll be fine," Mr. Weasley comforted Mrs. Weasley, who looked almost as bad as Ginny.  
  
"Harry? Mum? Wha......?" Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Wait, get Harry out, Tom'll kill him, Tom's here, GET OUT!!!!!" She began to yell.  
  
"Shhhhh, Ginny, It was a Boggart, he's gone now," Diana whispered as she rocked Ginny back and forth. Diana turned to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. "Normally we don't get Boggart, but with all the magic in the house..............." She sighed. "Maybe when she calms down we can get her to tell us what happened." Ginny had already fallen asleep. Mr. Weasley picked her up and carried her upstairs.  
  
Everyone was shaken by the ordeal, but Harry especially. He was the only one who had ever seen her that pale and seeing it again brought back unwanted memories. 'No wonder Ginny's asleep,' thought Harry. If he suddenly saw Voldemort at an almost all muggle house, he'd want to sleep it of as well. But the image of 11 year old Ginny, unconscious, on the Chamber floor wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
A/N~ Wow, I'm in an updating mood today! MAYBE my REVIEWERS will follow my lead...... Be sure 2 leave name suggestions.  
-~*Melissa*~-  
  
GO DAWGS!!! 


End file.
